


Practice

by Drakyr



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: Vulnerability doesn't come easily to Geralt; he assumes that everyone feels the same, and is just better at dealing with it than he is. Jaskier wants to help him try.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saria_Strategos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saria_Strategos/gifts).



Jaskier paused at his next thrust inwards, bottoming out inside of Geralt. “You’re still so tense, love.”

“I’m fine,” Geralt muttered. “Keep going. Please.”

Jaskier leaned in to kiss him. Geralt returned the kiss, but kept grinding his hips upwards against the bard in an attempt to keep him thrusting.

“Fuck me,” Geralt whispered.

“Talk to me,” Jaskier countered.

Geralt took a deep breath and stopped grinding. “It’s all this…this…softness. Not used to it. Not supposed to have it. I know you’ve told me that I can but…I can’t just feel right about it overnight.”

“I know,” cooed Jaskier. “Thank you for saying that for starters. For opening up to me, that is. I know it’s hard for you.” He leaned in and rewarded Geralt with another kiss. “But I want to try making love to you. Fucking is all too easy, isn’t it?”

“Suppose so. No one’s ever wanted to make…ugh,” the witcher huffed. “Can’t even fucking say it.”

“All the more magical for me then, getting to share something so wonderful and intimate with you,” Jaskier responded with a wink.

Geralt’s expression relaxed for a moment before he winced, shutting his eyes tight against the onslaught in his thoughts. “How do you…how do you stop it?”

Jaskier reached one hand up to stroke Geralt’s face, brows knitted in concern. “Stop what, Geralt?”

“Thinking this way. Thinking that I can’t be weak, can’t be vulnerable. That I shouldn’t be doing this in the first place.” The witcher opened his eyes slowly, a desperate light in them. “How do you make those thoughts stop so easily?”

Jaskier shook his head slowly. “I don’t have those thoughts in the first place. I’m afraid I can’t help you in that regard.”

Confusion pinched Geralt’s face. It never occurred to him that other people didn’t have those kinds of thoughts, just that they were able to somehow dampen or mute them in moments like this. It was something he couldn’t do – that being with Jaskier might teach him how to do.

But it seems, instead, he was just that much more of a freak.

As pain washed into Geralt’s expression, Jaskier realized things were about to take a turn for the worst if he didn’t fix it. “Ah ah, no – Geralt, look at me.”

The witcher obliged.

“Listen well, my dear. We’ll just take a different approach, that’s all. So I don’t think the way you do – I don’t worry about being vulnerable with another person.” Jaskier’s face lit up as he seemed to find a helpful train of thought to ride. “My approach is to lean into that vulnerability. To embrace it.”

“Embrace _weakness_?”

“It’s not weakness if it’s with someone you care about. And you do care about me, don’t you?”

“…Hmm.”

One of Geralt’s characteristic grunts wasn’t an ideal response, but Jaskier read a positive tone to the response. He could work with that; he was asking a lot of Geralt right now, after all.

However, Geralt saw the “good enough” on Jaskier’s face and decided it was not, in fact, good enough. So he added on a whispered, “Yes.”

The bard beamed.

“Of course you do,” said Jaskier, kissing the tip of Geralt’s nose. The witcher blinked, wide-eyed. “I care about you too. And that means that I trust you. And _that_ means that I feel that I can be as open as I am around you. Does that help illuminate the issue?”

The witcher took a moment to think about it. “I…suppose. But I still don’t know how to think like that instead of how I think about it now.”

“Practice,” Jaskier responded with a smile. “It’s not ideal, I know. But that’s the way of learning something new. I didn’t get to be as talented as I am with my lute, or with singing, on day one. So you’ll practice – _we’ll_ practice it, one day at a time.”

“Hmm. I suppose.” Geralt took a breath. “I think I ruined – “ he gestured to their entangled position in bed and his half-softened cock. “ – all of this…sorry.”

“Oh, _hardly_.” The bard drove home his response by pulling back and hitting Geralt with a deep thrust.

Geralt groaned. “Of course you’re still hard.”

“It takes more than an emotional crisis to slow me down,” said Jaskier as he began to thrust at his previous languid pace. “We can try to practice now. Every time you find yourself thinking that you shouldn’t be vulnerable with me, lean into that vulnerability instead. Think only of me. Kiss me, if you need physical reinforce- ”

Geralt pulled Jaskier into a desperate kiss. He inhaled deeply, taking in Jaskier’s scent. The more he had to anchor him to his lover, the better. He clung all the harder to Jaskier, breathed that much deeper. He focused on Jaskier and his advice like a form of meditation until his climax came and brought him blissful blankness. Jaskier followed soon after, flooding warmth into him. They nuzzled into each other’s neck in their afterglow.

After catching their breath, Jaskier sat up and smiled at Geralt. “Not so hard now, was it?”

“Hmm…think I’ll need more practice.”


End file.
